


天堂令人沮丧

by Asinarc



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Mentioned Newt/Thomas, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 伪剧本体。都死了，聊了聊天，没什么好聊的。





	天堂令人沮丧

（Newt百无聊赖地坐在地上，对着光看自己的手。Teresa从另一侧上来。Newt视线转过去，惊讶地站起来。）

 

Newt：Teresa？

Teresa：（同样惊讶）Newt？

Newt：没想到会在这遇见你。

Teresa：没想到你也死了。

Newt：……是啊，这就是我想说的。

 

（他看上去放松了些，又重新坐下来。Teresa谨慎地打量四周，走到Newt的身边，小心翼翼地坐下。）

 

Teresa：嗨。

Newt：（露出一点微笑）嗨——我可能不应该说‘很高兴见到你’？

Teresa：（也开始微笑）我知道你想这么说。

Newt：不要假装你很了解我，Teresa。（停顿）只有一点点想。就算是你，活着也没什么不好的。我没什么要对你生的气，那是Tommy的事。

 

（突然停住，皱起眉，看向Teresa先前出现的方向）

 

Teresa：（温和）我猜没有人会再出现了。

Newt：终于。（粗声粗气）一切都结束了，是吗？

Teresa：是吧。

Newt：所以说，这里只有我们两个人。

Teresa：（窃笑）十分戏剧性。

Newt：我有很多问题。

Teresa：你不是真的想知道答案。

Newt：是啊，我不关心。但你可以讲讲，反正我们也没有别的事可做。

 

（Teresa告诉Newt在那栋建筑里发生的事）

 

Newt：他上了飞机。

Teresa：（没忍住笑）是的。

Newt：不要用那种表情看我。对没错，我只关心这个。

你也只关心这个。

Teresa：和你不太一样，我可能更希望他也在这里。

Newt：（沉默）我知道。

Teresa：（叹气）我可不知道你也在这里。

Newt：是吗？

Teresa：他带着解药离开了，我以为能赶得及。

Newt：在那之前我就死了。

Teresa：对不起。

Newt：不用道歉，不是你的错。不是任何人的错。就算重来一遍，里面有什么不会被改变的恒定事件，那就是我死了。

Teresa：……听上去很，（选择措辞），令人沮丧。

Newt：我知道，要来点吗。

 

（Newt不知道从什么地方掏出了一个酒瓶，他递给Teresa。）

 

Newt：这可能是天堂的唯一好处了，有的东西你只要想要就能有。

Teresa：（仰头喝了一口，猛地喷出来，大声咳嗽）咳、咳！

Newt：（大笑）

Teresa：这是什么鬼？！

Newt：（接过瓶子，也喝了一口）每个人的反应都一样。可惜当年你是菜鸟的时候没机会让你尝试一下。

Teresa：（皱着眉毛，回味酒的口感）

Newt：你已经死了。如果你在想任何你在监控室看到的东西或者什么科学实验，我觉得你应该再死一次。

Teresa：不是！就……人在满足基本生活需求之后，就会创造满足精神需求的享乐品，很奇妙。

Newt：（冷冷地）等到下次轮到你当实验对象再说这样的话吧。

 

（他又喝了一口，把酒瓶扔开。酒瓶滚到边缘，然后消失了。）

 

Teresa：我很抱歉。

Newt：你不觉得抱歉，我们对你来说就是猴子。

Teresa：不是这样。人类……人类在灭亡，我们应该做点什么，你们是拯救人类计划中重要的一部分。

Newt：太好了，现在你终于也死了。

Teresa：……

Newt：人类……哈。

Teresa：至少有一部分人类活下去了。

Newt：至少他们活下去了。

 

Teresa：不知道他们接下来会怎么样。

Newt：他们可能会把我们的名字刻一块碑，Minho有这方面的癖好。

Teresa：……

Newt：噢！你是说他们接下来的生活。

Teresa：还有人类。

Newt：好吧，还有人类。

不知道，不关心，不在乎。谁在乎呢。

 

（这一次Teresa手里拿着一瓶葡萄酒。她有两个杯子，递给Newt一个。Newt怀疑地接过杯子。）

 

Teresa：我只喝过一次，在Ava的办公室。

Newt：不要提醒我有多恨你们。

Teresa：你刚刚说过你不恨我。

Newt：死人说话不算数。更何况我已经死了，还是有恨你们的资格的吧。

 

（他把杯子里的葡萄酒一饮而尽，Teresa只呷了一小口。）

 

Teresa：你从小就讨厌我。

Newt：现在你也都能想起来了？

Teresa：我从来就没真正忘记过。

Newt：在你说出这句话以前，我还没有那么讨厌你。

 

Teresa：是你先把Tom置于险境的。

Newt：（嘟哝）瞧瞧是谁说出来的这句话。

Teresa：如果他不知道你从墙上跳下去，他就不会进入迷宫。

Newt：（沉默）是吗。

 

Teresa：（突然靠近他）可以吗？

Newt：什么？

Teresa：你的项链，一直藏在衣服下的项链。

Newt：项链？（摸自己的胸口，把项链从衣服里拉出来，皱眉）它还在这？……我以为……

Teresa：把它给了Tom？

Newt：你怎么……？

Teresa：我看到了，在他的脖子上。

Newt：哦。

 

（Newt犹豫，把项链摘下来，递给Teresa。）

 

Teresa：是那把手枪的子弹。

Newt：你认出来了？

Teresa：逃出迷宫以后Tom一直带在身上的那把手枪。

Newt：是军方的枪。军方的枪都是一个样。

Teresa：（叹气）天啊，Newt。

Newt：闭嘴。

 

Teresa：我很抱歉。

Newt：为了什么。

Teresa：为了……为了一切。

Newt：你不后悔。

Teresa：……我不后悔。

Newt：我也一样。

Teresa：所以你会在这里等。

Newt：反正我也无处可去。

Teresa：我要走了。

Newt：我知道。

 

（Teresa站起来，Newt没有看她。Teresa走了两步，又停下。）

 

Teresa：在这里你会知道一些其他的事。

Newt：我知道。

Teresa：比如说你的妹妹……

Newt：（打断她）我知道。

Teresa：（脱口而出）他爱你。

Newt：行了。

 

（Teresa盯着他，Newt没有抬头。她走开了，Newt躺下。他百无聊赖地抬起手，张开五指，手指间挂着那枚子弹做的项链。）

 

END


End file.
